


“Let me hold you for a bit longer” “Were you ever going to tell me?” “I’m so scared”

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [66]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Prompt Fic, no pronounds specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by Tumblr:Can I request a Ben solo (star wars) prompt, with 55. “Let me hold you for a bit longer”, 32. “Were you ever going to tell me?” and 75. “I’m so scared”? (Hurt/Comfort and or Angst with some fluff/angst with happy ending?) Thank you so much!
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader
Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1146902
Kudos: 7





	“Let me hold you for a bit longer” “Were you ever going to tell me?” “I’m so scared”

Ben had noticed your hesitance. He noticed how you grew distant and reluctant to spend time with him. Even if it broke his heart, he decided to give you some space in the hopes that whatever was bothering you changed. In the meantime, he considered the many posibilities, and despite it all he always blamed himself. Deep down he knew it had something to do with him, with something he had done wrong.

Missing you terribly and refusing to give up on you, he gave it one more chance. Ben approached you, testing your reaction. When he saw that you didn’t walk away from him, he cautiously took your hand in his. You let him.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” He asked, intertwining your fingers together.

“I suppose I am…” You heavily exhaled, making an effort to look into his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Ben whispered, nearly afraid too speak too loudly and scare you away once he had finally recovered that closeness with you. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“I…” You shook your head, not knowing how to reply. “Ben…”

Somehow, the conflicted frown in your expression told him everything he needed to know. He squeezed your hand, reclaiming your attention when you averted your eyes.

“You know… about my dark side” Ben gulped, feeling a weight settling in his heart and making his heart heavy. “Don’t you?”

You paused, analyzing his expression. A part of you feared him, or what he would become. The other part, however, saw his true self in the man that lovingly stared into your eyes. His were sweet and kind, filled with affection despite the dormant storm that always lurked in them. He had kept it at bay all this time, for you. For himself, for all his loved ones.

“Y/N…” He begged, taking your other hand as well.

“Luke told me” You finally admitted, suddenly feeling lighter upon letting go of that secret you had kept for nearly a week. 

“Do you still love me?” He questioned, clinging on to your hands as though trying to hold on to you, all of you. “Even after knowing I am drawn to the dark side?” 

“As long as you stay in the light, and you love me back” You whispered too, overwhelmed with emotions. “I will love you still”

Ben heaved a big sigh and smiled a little. All his anguish dissapeared when you smiled back and he urgenlty wrapped you in a tight embrace.

“It’s okay, Ben…” You uttered with a mixture of a sob and a chuckle. 

**“Let me hold you for a bit longer”** He squeezed you against him, bowing his head down until his nose pressed against your hair. “Please”

“Okay” You finally relaxed, wrapping your arms around him too.

 **“Were you ever going to tell me?”** He suddenly asked you, taking you by surprise.

“I don’t know…” You frowned, hiding your face in his shoulder. **“I was so scared…”**

“Of what?”

“Scared of losing you… scared that you would completely slip to the dark side…”

“I won’t, Y/N… Not as long as you’re by my side”


End file.
